The present invention relates generally to a motor switch cell and more particularly to a motor switch cell with improved operational feel and performance.
Rocker switches are well known in the automotive industry and are utilized for a wide variety of applications. Two of the most common are electronic seat positioning and electronic window controls. In applications such as seat positioning, the switch assemblies must provide a complex range of controls while maintaining simplicity of use.
Existing rocker assemblies often utilize complex configurations having numerous part numbers. This not only increasing the cost and complexity of manufacturing, it can further negatively impact assembly. It would be highly desirable to reduce the number of parts involved in such an assembly in order to reduce cost as well as complexity. In addition, often rocker assemblies utilized bending tools to form their contactor and actuator components. This tooling is costly and can result in a reduced precision part as compared to simple machining procedures such as the punching of flat plates. Thus a rocker switch assembly that utilized parts that could be formed more accurate and cost effective machining methods would be highly beneficial.
Finally, the automotive environment can be a very corrosive one. Small contaminants and debris are known to penetrate rocker switches and may interfere with proper operation. A rocker assembly that utilized switches that helped reduce the effect of such contaminants would prove beneficial. It would therefore be highly desirable to have a new automotive motor switch cell that utilized cost effective manufacturing techniques. It would further be highly desirable to have an automotive motor switch cell with improved contamination tolerance.